When Cherry Blossoms Turn Crimson
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: Sakura Haruno Has Been Betrayed. She now seeks revenge. What does the akatsuki have to do with this?Rated T For Cussing


**.:When Cherry Blossoms Turn Crimson:.**

Me:I own nothing but the idea

Summary:Sakura Haruno has been betrayed. Sakura now seeks revenge and what do the akatsuki have to do with this?

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I'm drenched in rain but I don't care I'll be dead soon anyways and no one will care!Why I think that you ask?Suki. Thats why!She turned everyone against me...including myself...I fuckin hate myself!I'm weak and useless just like they said!I remember the first day I met her...I thought she was an angel...She had/has the looks and voice(when she wasn't spiting out hateful words at you)unlike me. My huge forehead and ugly petal pink hair and eyes held no beauty compared to her flawless features.

**'That's a lie and you know it!Your a million times prettier and stronger than that slut!'**Inner yelled with anger.

_'No your wrong!I'm not strong!'_I screamed back tears working their way down my disgusting face.

**'You are!And if you don't think that then train!Drowning in your own self-pity will do nothing but prove your weak!Where is the REAL sakura!The one who was so determined and never gave up no matter how hard things got!The one who fought back with true strength!The one who actually tried!'**Inner yelled.

_'Inner...'_Sakura whispered.

**'The one who had the courage to continue!The one who had the strength to hold herself together when everyone thought she would fall apart!The one who cried but got up and fought even though she was in pain!The one who was strong...the one that refused defeat...but I guess she's dead'**Inner said with sadness.

_'No...I'm her!I will get revenge!I will be strong!I won't stop until the day I drop!'_I said with new found strength and determination.

**'That's my girl. Now TRAIN** **^.^!'**Inner yelled with happiness.

"Hai!"I said while walking to a clearing and began to train.

1 month later

"Why hello little girl!What's your name?"The man that I was hired to kill asked. Your probably wondering why he called me a little girl...Well I put on a henge...I now have pitch black hair and sky blue eyes...My outfit was now temporarily a little dark blue dress with black sandals. I had hidden a kunai under my dress.

"S-s-saki"I stuttered out to then tall man.

"Now,now dear no need to be follow me"The man said with what he thought was a hidden smirk but it wasn't hidden at all!My Awesome eyes can see everything!

"H-hai"I again fake stuttered waiting for him to turn his back and when he finally did...Mwahahahahaha!Blood splattered everywhere!It was awesome!I loved it!Quickly I picked up his head,put it in a bag and ran with my super fast speed heading toward the place where I could cash in the head. Little did I know I was about to run into 2 akatsuki members.

* * *

><p><strong>.:When Cherry Blossoms Turn Crimson:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

Gah!What the hell!I'm gonna castrate whoever ran into me!

"What the hell!Who are you!?"I yelled

"S-s-s-suki,ma'am"The girl stuttered.

"You b-"I started to say but was rudely cut off by danna.

"Undo the henge little girl."Danna said as the girl transformed into a fucking goddess!She had curves in all the right places,a beautiful artistic face,dark emerald green eyes that looked endless and long slightly curly soft looking petal pink hair.

"How'd you know,sasori?"She asked in her beautiful melody voice.

"I'm not dumb"Danna said smirking.

"If you'll excuse me-"She started to say but was cut off by me.

"But you never introduced yourself"I said smirking

"Neither did you."She replied flatly.

"I'm deidara."

"I'm sakura. Goodbye!"She said when danna suddenly asked

"Say,do you wanna join akatsuki?"

* * *

><p><strong>.:When Cherry Blossoms Turn Crimson:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

_'Inner,Should we?'_I asked

**'Hell yes!Hot guys!Plus they could help us train~'**Inner yelled happily

"Sure...Meet here in?"I asked

"15 Minutes"Sasori replied.

"Kay"I muttered as I began to continue my trip to cash the head in.

1 minute later(I ran)

"Here's 5 million yen(47580 U.S Dollars) as promised."A guy with a scar on his left cheek said as he handed me the bags of money...Quickly I slipped them in my backpack and began to head back to the meeting area.

9 Minutes Later(I walked slowly)

"Let's head to the base"Deidara said as he offered me a hand to get up on the gigantic bird.

50 minutes later

"No!I don't wanna blindfold"I whined but all I got was a 'Too bad' and a blindfold over my eyes.

20 minutes later

"Open your eyes,Haruno."A emotionless voice said.

"What?We're here?"I said as I opened my eyes to see nothing other than the akatsuki sitting in a bunch of chairs.

"Do really wanna join akatsuki,haruno?"the cold emotionless voice came from a man which had a lot of piercings on his face.

"Um...yeah..."I said not quiet liking all the staring.

"You will have to prove yourself to join"He said

"How?"I asked feeling dumb.

"By fighting."He responded.

"Who?"I asked.

"Itachi Uchiha"The man said.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading...Would you mind maybe...REVIEWING!?<p>

Bye :P


End file.
